Healing old wounds
by doglover500
Summary: Post ROTK but before the big battle. Denothor is treating Pippin poorly and Faramir notices it. Pippin hasn't been eating and Denothor isn't letting him eat a full meal. Now Pippin is exhausted, starving and very tired. Faramir wants to help but will Pippin accept it? Slightly AU 5 chapters. I haven't read the books I only saw the three movies so it's a movieverse Being revised
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys. Just to let you guys know I won't abandon the one story that is on my profile. It is just on hold and I will finish that story when my muse is back. This is my first attempt to write Lord of the Rings fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

 **The chapters are going to be short but they are still going to be good.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own LOTR But I do own the DVDs. This is the only time I will be doing this so don't expect another one at all.**

Healing old wounds

Chapter 1 Prologue

Pippin heard rumors about Denothor around Minas Tirith about being cruel to people including his youngest son Faramir a brother to Boromir. He never thought the rumors were true but they were. The steward forced Pippin to talk about Boromir and when Pippin didn't want to talk about Boromir but he had to cause Denothor would hit him on the back or slap his face really hard, when he didn't say anything immediately. Pippin was scared of Denothor and he really missed Merry alot. But he knew someone was watching and he begged silently that this person would help him soon.

Faramir was afraid of his father and he knew Pippin wanted to be saved from his father but he wasn't brave enough to do it. So he kept an eye out for Pippin always, and he saw that his father wasn't feeding Pippin that much because Pippin looked thin way too thin. Also he noticed Pippin was exhausted, starving, and very tired.

Pippin seriously hated Denothor, he wanted to tell someone that Denothor was hurting and starving him. _I miss you so much Merry,_ Pippin thought. He was walking down the hall when his stomach hurt and it has been hurting for about a month. That's because Denothor hasn't been feeding him that much food. _Denothor blames me for Boromir's death, maybe his youngest son does too,_ he thought. He knew he had to appear strong but he couldn't do it any longer, so he was glad that Denothor didn't need him tonight. He stole a few scraps of food from Denothor's plate but that didn't satisfy his hunger at all, it just made him even hungrier. He didn't even know where his feet were taking him until he saw his room. He felt very dizzy and he was waiting for it to pass but the dizziness wouldn't stop so he fell forward and felt strong arms catch him and he passed out.

Faramir was walking along the halls when he noticed the Hobbit staggering to his bed chambers. So he followed Pippin to his room and noticed that Pippin was going to fall flat on his face if he didn't catch in time but he did. ' _Oh Pippin, What has my father done to you,' thought_ Faramir. He put Pippin on his bed, and went to get Mithrandir and an hour went by and Gandalf was following Faramir to Pippin's room.

"It looks like he hasn't been eating for a month," exclaimed Gandalf, "what has Denothor been doing to him?"

"I don't know but I know he's been treating Pippin poorly," said Faramir.

Gandalf looked at Pippin and saw that Pippin lost his spark and glow and he knew that Faramir could do it.

"I'll take Pippin's place while you take care of him," said Gandalf, "and before you say that you can't you must. You must get to know him so there won't be any awkward silences between you guys ever since you guys met. There are five things that you need to know about his personality: Jokester, very talkative, always hungry, hyperactive, and protective. Oh and one more thing he'll think your Boromir and don't question him about your brother until he can trust you, okay."

Faramir had to think for a minutes and it would mean that he could get information about his brother when Pippin trusts him to tell him. He was both excited and nervous at the same time but he knew he could do it.

"All right I'll do it and become his friend," said Faramir. Gandalf nodded and got out of Pippin's room. Faramir went to the kitchens and grabbed a lot of food and brought it back and saw that Pippin didn't move but he was thankful that Pippin's chest was rising and falling.

 **A/N: Pippin is my favorite character besides Legolas and Aragorn. I hope you guys like the first chapter and the updates are going to be every Tuesday. Please Review and tell me what you think. The stories you have to look out for are:**

Power series

Power of Trust

Power of Friendship and Love

Power of Loyalty=FOTR

Power of Strength=TTT

Power of Destiny=ROTK

 **These two stories I thought of when I was watching the ROTK. The power series are not connected to these two stories at all**

Healing old wounds

Facing your Fears

 **doglover500**


	2. Chapter 2 Awake

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. The flashback is my own**

Ch. 2 Awake

Faramir kept a close eye on Pippin because he felt that he could protect him from his father, but he was scared of his father. But he wanted to prove himself that he can stick up for himself. Plus he wanted to prove to Boromir that he can stand up to his own father. What Gandalf said to him had made sense since he saw Pippin eating alot of food but when Pippin was with his father he wasn't eating that much.

' _Make sure to not stress him out and when food arrives put it near Pippin's nose. One last thing once he's aware and you'll know when he is; tell him I'm taking his place for the time being. He'll tell you about Boromir when he is ready and that he will trust you soon. Make sure he is healthy too._ ' –Gandalf

Pippin could smell the aroma of food going through his nose and he was starving but he couldn't move his arms. The only thing he could move is one of his fingers and that was only a twitch. He heard movement towards his side and he could actually smell fresh bread, chicken, and vegetables. Pippin tried to talk but he realized that he couldn't get his mouth to work. He felt a hand open his mouth and pippin ate the fresh bread greedily. After he was done eating the bread he opened his eyes but immediately closed them because of the light.

"It's okay Pippin, you can open your eyes its okay," Faramir encouraged him.

' _No it can't be,'_ thought Pippin; he opened his eyes and saw Boromir staring right at him. "Boromir is that you?"

"I'm his brother," he said, "My name is Faramir."

When Pippin could see clearly and saw that Faramir was telling the truth and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," apologized Pippin, trying to sit up but he found that he couldn't so he started to panic. _What's wrong with me, why can't I move?_

"Hey its okay," assured Faramir, "you're very weak from what my father did to you."

"He's evil," exclaimed Pippin. It took Pippin a few seconds to realize what he just said to Faramir and he was about to apologize when he got interrupted.

"I totally agree with you," agreed Faramir, "even Boromir would even agree with you." Then right out of the blue Faramir just started to laugh and a few minutes later Pippin started to laugh as well. _He reminds me of Boromir,_ thought Pippin.

"I know that my Father pushed you into saying about my brother's death with lots of detail but I'm not going to pressure you into talking about my brother. But there is one thing I want to know," said Faramir.

"What is it?" Pippin asked very nervously.

"Did he ever mention me?" Faramir asked gently.

"Yes he did, multiple times," said Pippin, relaxing a bit.

"Can you tell me one of them to me?" asked Faramir politely, "please."

Pippin hesitated because Denothor just pressured him to say about Boromir's death but Pippin could tell that Faramir was different than his father. But every time Pippin hesitated to answer a question Denothor always hit him until he answered.

"I promise I will never hit you," promised Faramir.

Pippin really wanted to tell one story about Boromir to Faramir but he still hesitated.

"How about this, you tell me a story about Boromir and I'll tell you about Boromir when I was younger," suggested Faramir.

Pippin thought about it and he liked that idea and he nodded his head yes.

"This one is the coolest one about Boromir with me and Merry," said Pippin.

 _Flashback_

 _Merry and Pippin were going to the kitchen when they heard something dropping on the floor and someone shouting. Pippin was very curious to what that was._

" _Pippin, what are you doing?" asked Merry._

" _I'm going to see what that noise was," said Pippin, "aren't you curious?"_

" _Yes," said Merry, "alright let's go." As they got closer they heard a voice that the heard before but couldn't quite place it._

" _I can't believe I stubbed my toe on the bed frame," the man said clearly in pain._

" _Are you alright, sir?" asked Pippin._

 _The man looked up and saw two Halflings looking at him and they were looking concerned._

" _I just stubbed my toe and dropped my sword," explained the man, "but I'm alright, just my toe is hurting me still."_

" _It will stop hurting you if you stop rubbing it," said Pippin._

" _It's a habit that I need to break even my brother Faramir tells me to stop doing that," explained the man._

" _I'm Pippin and that's Merry," he introduced himself and Merry, "what's your name?"_

" _I'm Boromir," he said._

 _They talked about the Shire and Gondor. Boromir talked about Faramir more than his father Denothor._

 _Present_

"Wow I guess you got close to Boromir on the journey, huh," said Faramir smiling sadly.

"Yeah I just really miss him a lot," Pippin said sadly close to tears. After a couple minutes Pippin just started crying and he didn't care if Faramir was in the room because he was starting to trust him.

 **A/N: I know it's short but it's the best I can do. Please review. Reviews make me very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Weak and telling a story

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. Enjoy. This is my favorite chapter. Oh and the Flashback is totally mine.**

Ch. 3 Weak and telling a story

"Let's see what kind of story should I tell you," said Faramir thinking out loud. "Boromir was thirteen and I was eight years old, when I begged him to teach me sword fighting. Of course Boromir was reluctant to teach me because I was too young, but whenever I do the puppy eye look he gives in instantly.

 _All right I'll teach you," said Boromir, "but you have to keep it secret and don't tell father."_

" _Why would I tell him?" said Faramir._

" _Good point," said Boromir, "Just keep it secret between us, deal."_

" _Deal." Faramir couldn't wait but he had to because Boromir was a bit busy for a few days. So after waiting for five days Faramir was getting impatient until he saw Boromir wink at him and that's when he knew that he would do it soon. So after Boromir was done talking to his men he motioned Faramir to follow him. Faramir was excited and couldn't wait any longer. As they went to the weapons room Boromir was looking for a sword for Faramir and Faramir was waiting impatiently._

" _Try this sword and see if you can hold it," said Boromir. Faramir held out his hand and Boromir held it out to Faramir to hold and once Faramir was holding it Boromir let go._

" _Well I can see you can hold it and that's a good thing," Boromir said smiling. So he taught Faramir a few tricks and the basics of sword fighting. This went on for about a month before Denothor found out._

"When my no good father found out he was mad at Boromir for teaching me sword fighting," explained Faramir, "he gave me the worst glare you could imagine and that look freaked out that I didn't do sword fighting ever again."

"That's terrible," exclaimed Pippin, "did you still practice with a sword when you got older?"

"Well yes I did but it took a while to shake the memory of my father's glare out of my head," explained Faramir, "I just couldn't get my father's glare out of my head so Boromir thought I would like doing archery and I did. So several months went by and I was the best archer within my group of men. So one day Boromir wanted me take sword fighting lessons with him in private."

"What happened, did you get into sword fighting?" asked Pippin anxiously.

"I'm getting there, so without even realizing it I picked up a sword and when I saw that I was holding a sword I almost dropped it but Boromir held my hand and said,

" _Faramir you need to face your fear and forget that glare that our father sent you."_

" _You know that I can't and I've tried but I can't shake it and its been, what, twelve years," said Faramir._

" _I just want you to hold that sword and strap it to your belt and when you're ready to fight with a sword you can spar with me," said Boromir._

"So I strapped that sword onto my belt but I couldn't fight with it yet. So after two weeks of having a sword around my belt I got used to it and began touching the hilt of the sword-"

"Wait you were afraid of swords?" interrupted Pippin.

"Well, I, yes and it was all because of my father," explained Faramir, "as I was saying I began touching the hilt of my sword quite often and Boromir noticed this and he knew it was pretty soon I would take the sword out and when one day I did just that, Boromir was ready, when I got my sword out Boromir immediately started to spar with me and he didn't let me think of my fear and it worked. I wasn't scared of sword fighting anymore but I wouldn't show my no-good father my sword fighting skills. But I was better at archery than anything else."

"Well that's good," Pippin said happily. He tried to sit up but after a few tries he gave up. "Why am I so weak?"

"It's because of my father," explained Faramir, "he's cruel and doesn't understand Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits."

"So the rumors are true then, about your father," Pippin said getting sleepy. All of the sudden he felt very tired and Faramir noticed this.

"My father doesn't care if you eat, but he'll make you starve and you get very weak," explained Faramir, "but you can trust me Pippin and become my friend and I'll protect you as much as I can." Pippin smiled at that and he knew that he can trust Faramir and he will from now on. With that last thought he fell asleep.

 **A/N: Well this story is almost done the last two chapters are going to be longer than these. Oh and please vote on my poll please. If any of you guys are Boromir fans then it's perfect for you guys cause it's whether or not you want Boromir to live. Please review. Tell if you like it or hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4 talking about Boromir pt 1

**A/N: This is the second to the last chapter. So enjoy**

Ch. 4 Talking about Boromir Pt. 1

Pippin was glad that Faramir wasn't demanding answers about Boromir, he was glad that Faramir was keeping his promise and a week later Pippin was back to his old self. He wasn't tired as much and was awake alot more. He still felt very weak with his legs, they felt like rubber. He knew that Faramir wanted to help him walk around the room but every time he tried he always fell down the instant he puts weight on his legs.

"It's hopeless," sighed Pippin, "my legs aren't strong enough to support me."

"Why don't you let me help?" suggested Faramir. Pippin flinched but he knew that Faramir wasn't going to hit him as Denothor did. But the fear was still there but it was fading pretty quickly, though he still can't talk about Boromir, even though he wanted to so badly.

"Alright, you can help me," said Pippin. Throughout the day Faramir helped Pippin to walk and it was for Pippin but he didn't complain once, he flinched a lot but it was happening a lot less when Faramir was helping him to walk, after two days Pippin could finally walk by himself.

"I finally can walk," exclaimed Pippin.

"Congratulations Pippin," praised Faramir. He really wanted to know about Boromir's death and the Journey. But Gandalf told him not to mention Boromir's name until Pippin could trust him to talk about Boromir when he was ready.

"Um Faramir?" asked Pippin hesitantly.

"Yes Pippin," said Faramir gently.

"Um… if I want to talk about um… well your brother w-w-would you hit me?" Pippin asked nervously.

"I would never hit you," said Faramir, "I would love to hear as many stories about Boromir."

Pippin actually smiled a real smile in a month. He was so happy that he started talking really fast and poor Faramir tried to keep up, but he couldn't.

"Whoa Pippin slow down." chuckled Faramir, "I can't understand a word your saying."

"Sorry."

"That's okay, just start when you left Rivendell," suggested Faramir who was smiling. Pippin agreed and talked about him and Merry were always together and Boromir was by himself looking at the scenery.

"There was this one time that I was alone when Merry and I had a big fight and we weren't speaking to each other.

 _Flashback_

 _Pippin was angry at Merry because he did something stupid and got in trouble with Merry and now they weren't speaking to each other. So Pippin felt like throwing rocks and that's what he was doing. He was throwing at boulders, trees, bushes, and of course his cousin Merry. Boromir saw this and he wondered if he should intervene. This reminded him of his brother Faramir and his father Denothor, but his brother and father never got along so that's all the similarities end. He decided to talk to Pippin if the two haven't spoken yet in the morning._

 _The next day_

 _Pippin and Merry were still not speaking to each other. Boromir decided to talk to Pippin to see if he could get him to talk. So Boromir walked towards Pippin and sat down next to him and waited for Pippin to speak._

" _Yes?" Pippin asked rudely._

" _Why are you throwing rocks at Merry?" asked Boromir._

" _Why do you care?"_

" _Because I can tell you're really close to Merry before we even set out this journey," answered Boromir_

" _I don't want to talk about it," stated Pippin, with his voice cracking a bit._

" _Can you please tell me," Boromir said sincerely. Pippin tried to push Boromir but no luck, so he stomped off and Boromir quickly followed. When Boromir saw Pippin stop he was surprised that Pippin was crying and swinging the sword that he had with him._

" _Pippin just tell me what's wrong and I promise I'll listen," swore Boromir. Pippin stopped swinging the sword wildly. Pippin let the water works go and Boromir went to hug him and Pippin let him. After ten minutes of crying and dry heaving Pippin finally calmed down enough to tell Boromir the story of why they were fighting._

" _I was just asking Strider questions and then Merry came up and pulled me away and I could tell he was angry. He said that I was being too nosy and called me idiot. Then he said that I wasn't related to him anymore and I tried to change his mind but when Merry is in a bad mood nothing can change his mind until he calms down," explained Pippin._

" _And why were you throwing rocks at Merry?" asked Boromir._

" _Because I was angry at him for saying that stuff at me," answered Pippin._

 _Then the water works came back and Boromir just let him cry it out._

 **A/N: I know I said this chapter would be longer but it isn't I tried. Please Review and tell me what you think about it please. Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll and my profile and that is going to stay on my profile until I post Power of Loyalty. Please REVIEW they make me so very happy**

 **See ya later doglover500**


	5. 5 Talking about Boromir pt 2 & epilogue

**A/N: This is a longer chapter so I hope you like it and Please Review!**

Ch. 5 Talking about Boromir Pt. 2 & Epilogue

"So what happened?" asked Faramir "did you ever talk to Merry again?

"Yes I did but Merry was in a bad mood so I couldn't talk to him so I stayed near Boromir. Then two days later Merry walked up to me and said that he was sorry. I forgave him and we were back to our normal selves. I think everyone in the group was glad that we made up. I told Merry that Boromir could teach us some sword fighting lessons and he was excited about it.

"So Boromir started to train us in sword fighting because he heard that we were pretty bad at the weather top where Frodo got stabbed. Frodo and Sam weren't interested in it so it was just me and Merry."

"How'd he teach you guys?" asked Faramir.

"He taught us the basics and how to block but us hobbits don't like fighting we flee and run away. Boromir got tired of us always running away, so he knew that we love food so he had an apple and he showed us it and said that if we want this apple we had to block his sword. It worked and pretty soon he didn't have to have food in front of him.

"Then we continued on our way and it was hard but I didn't complain once and we stopped at this boulder of rocks and Merry and I continued the lessons with Boromir and Ara…"

"I know who Aragorn is and I want him to be King and Frodo mentioned his name to me when he met me," explained Faramir, "and I would love to meet him very soon."

"That's good news," agreed Pippin, he was glad that Faramir was giving Aragorn a chance. "As I was saying Boromir and Aragorn were giving us pointers and advice when suddenly these birds were flying and comings towards us. The Fellowship hid behind rocks and trees and Gandalf said that they were spies of Saruman and we had to take the path to Caradhas Mountain. It was freezing but we hobbits didn't complain once, then there was a huge snow storm and we were on a ledge so Boromir and Aragorn carried us hobbits. It was bitter cold and all I can remember was being cold and then being covered in snow. The next thing I remember is waking up when Boromir was carrying me and he put me down and I noticed it was growing dark and I asked where we were going and we were going to the Mines of Moria."

Faramir noticed that Pippin going pale and he moved towards him and Pippin flinched a little but he relaxed when Faramir held him close to comfort him.

"It was scary and I really don't want to tell you about it but I will say this, when we were almost out of Moria Gandalf fell when he was fighting the Balrog but the whip that the Balrog had wrapped around the leg and pulled him down and he said Fly you fools. I was crying because Gandalf was dead. Then we ran to Lothlorien where we saw more elves and this amazing place that it was like, you know it's hard to describe. We stayed there for a couple of days and set out again and this is the hardest part of the story to tell."

"I'm guessing this is where Boromir's death is coming closer?" asked Faramir.

"Yes it is," said Pippin.

"It's alright Pippin I won't force you to tell me but I really want to know," said Faramir, Pippin stayed silent and Faramir didn't push him to tell him but he gave Pippin some more food and some orange juice to drink.

"Can I tell you tomorrow?" asked Pippin, hopefully.

"Of course you can," assured Faramir. With that said Pippin fell asleep on Faramir. So Faramir gently placed Pippin on the bed and walked and out of the room. He saw Gandalf walking towards him and decided to talk to him.

"Pippin is almost back to normal," reported Faramir, smiling.

"That's good news, good news indeed," Gandalf said rejoicing.

"Pippin told me much about Boromir and I'm glad that Pippin got to know him before he died," said Faramir sadly. He still missed his brother a lot but he could sense that he was healing in the inside.

"I'm guessing he trusts you now," asked Gandalf.

"Yes he does and I'm grateful that he does and he couldn't tell me how Boromir died but he will try to tell me in the morning," explained Faramir.

"Do not rush him or he will shut down and not tell you a thing," advised Gandalf. Remembering how Denothor pushed Pippin and Pippin shutting down and that resulted Denothor hitting him and Gandalf couldn't do a thing about it. He even tried to stop Denothor from hitting Pippin but one guard that was loyal to Denothor stopped him and escorted him out. Luckily Pippin saw that Gandalf was trying to protect him he felt relief and still trusted Gandalf still.

The next morning

Faramir checked on Pippin and Pippin was still sleeping peacefully, so he decided to get breakfast for Pippin and so he went to the kitchen to get some food and went to Pippin's room and waited for Pippin to wake up. He didn't have to wait long, pretty soon he saw Pippin moving and Pippin opened his eyes and sat up.

"Good Morning Faramir," said Pippin. Pippin saw the food and walked over to it and grabbed some of it and sat down on the bed and began to eat.

"So how do you feel this morning?" asked Faramir.

"Scared but I want to finish the story and beyond," said Pippin.

"You mean there's more? asked Faramir, puzzled.

"Well only if you want to hear what I did to Isengard then yes," said Pippin

"Please continue," encouraged Faramir.

"But first can I sit in your lap while tell you about Boromir's death," Pippin said hesitantly. Faramir smiled and encouraged pippin to sit on his lap.

"I, uh-" Pippin couldn't do it, it was too painful to talk about it and he hugged Faramir tightly.

"I'm guessing it's hard to talk about it still," guessed Faramir.

"Yes it's still hard to talk about it because this is where Denothor got really violent and started hitting me, but I saw Gandalf trying to protect me but he couldn't so I still trust him no matter what, so he didn't lose my trust. I just don't like Denothor at all because he hits me whenever I hesitate to answer a question about Boromir and he scares me alot," Pippin rambled nervously.

"I told you that I would never hit you ever and I intend to keep to that promise," assured Faramir, "how about you get it as close as you can and then I'll ask you questions."

"That's sounds fair," said Pippin, "we were on boats rowing in the river and we saw lots of trees and two stone statues, I think they were kings but I'm not so sure. Then Frodo was missing and so was Boromir so Aragorn went to search for them but then Legolas, Gimli, Merry and I noticed that Sam was missing too and he was looking for Frodo. Merry and I were hiding under a tree when we saw Frodo hiding behind a tree and-" Pippin couldn't go on because it was getting close to Boromir's death.

"Were you trying to get Frodo to hide with you guys?" asked Faramir.

"Yes we were but Frodo shook his head no and Merry knew that Frodo had to go by himself."

"Then what did you do?" asked Faramir.

"We distracted the Orcs and made them follow us and that's when Boromir came to our rescue, he protected us and fought hard but we saw three arrows struck him and we picked up our swords and started to fight the orcs but they captured us." Then he went to explain they got away from the orcs and how they met the ents from Fangorn Forrest an how they defeated Saruman in Isengard.

"Well Isengard is a long way from Minas Tirith?"

Pippin told Faramir how he got to hold the Palantir and saw a vision that Sauron was going to attack the white city.

"So that's why you're here and I can tell you miss Merry alot," said Faramir.

"Yes I do and you still miss Boromir," stated Pippin. It was silent for a few seconds before Faramir and Pippin burst out laughing.

"Thank you for telling me this," said Faramir.

"No problem," said Pippin, "why do I get the feeling that I'm going to save your life?" Faramir shrugged.

Epilogue

"Pippin thank you for saving me from the fire," said Faramir.

"You're welcome," said Pippin, "you know I saved your life and somehow I knew I would."

"Your right, but I'm glad that you did," agreed Faramir eyeing the fire that was near him suspiciously.

Stay tune for…

Facing your fear

 **A/N: That's it I'm done. The sequel is Facing your fear. But that won't be for a while but I will write it as soon as I can. It will have 40 chapters. Look out for the Power series and vote on the poll on my profile.**

 **Bye doglover500**


End file.
